Ianite Armor
Ianite Armor Backstory On CaptainSparklez's 17th episode titled, "A Hero's Quest!" Sparkles, Jericho and Firefoxx came to the newly build Mianite Temple. They stood as Mianite wrote a book. The god of the Overworld told Jordan to meet him at the top of the Temple by going up the sand hill. Sonja and Tucker followed, so Mianite told them that only Sparkles must follow. As Ianite's champion made his way to the top, lightning struck, though there were hardly any clouds in the sky. Mianite stood on a single sand block with a sign on it saying, "DO NOT SAY ANYTHING TO ANYONE BUT ME AND YOU" Mianite then gave him a book, and all he did next, was say "Bye bye" then left. The book was titled, "-DO NOT READ-", Jordan told the Mianite followers that Mianite didn't give him anything and was just trying to "Troll the only one on today that wasn't a dedicated Mianite follower. -DO NOT READ- Welcome lucky peasant, I need you to keep this between me and you, not even fellow Mianitee's. In exactly 7 days, Beneath the eagle a, door will open in which you will be gifted something only you can hold. If you are to be the chosen one to keep it by hand, just know the dangers of holding the item. As many people will hunt you down for it, even your closest friends. Anyway, there will be a code located at x: -2039 y: 190 z: -3754 Good luck, I hope you will find my long lost sister, Ianite there. We will need her to defeat Dianite for one final battle. The Captain then was about to leave the Valley, when Dianite joined the server. Jericho, Jordan and Sonja started to put away their best items. They thought that Dianite was going to send Tony Modestep to kill one of them. Sparkles went to Champwan's Village to get a horse and settled on a fast, black stead. He got a little far out when Tony said in chat, "Hey Sparklez" which was quickly followed up by a winky face ;). He reached the ocean, so he had to leave his noble stead behind in a hole. From then he would travel on foot, but first he had to go back and get a tree to make some boats. He saw a temple and raided it, eventually found a savanna and got some acacia wood. On the way back he found another temple and raided that one too. Again he reached the ocean and put his horse in the hole. Jordan made some boats and headed off into the vast blue ocean ahead of him. The water stopped in a bay by a savanna, so he got out of his boat, got more wood, continued on the other side of the savanna-bay, and once again stopped at land. Though this time it was a regular, oak/birch forest biome. He traveled through the woods, swam through a stream, and eventually set sail once again on the ocean. He reached another forest biome and got to the coordinates. Jordan built up a cobblestone pillar to get to the floating platform. On the structure stood a broken cage, only bug enough for one person two signs were there and they read; "If you find this, then you know that I am alive. -Ianite Do not worry about me...I will come when I need too." On Captainsparklez' 23rd episode titled, "Iainte's Lock", Jordan remembered that this day was the seventh day after Mianite had given him the book. He reached the eagle and went down the stairs beneath it. There stood a combination lock. He put in the code; 946 and what dropped was awesome; The Holy Armor of Ianite All of the armor was leather and was dyed purple, the color of Ianite. Helm of Ianite; Protection IV Unbreaking III Projectile Protection IV Aqua Infinity I Strong Chestplate of Ianite; Protection IV Unbreaking III Projectile Protection IV Thorns III Holy Leggings of Ianite; Protection IV Unbreaking III Projectile Protection IV Boots of Ianite; Unbreaking III Protection IX Projectile Protection IV The bow of Ianite; Unbreaking III Punch II Power V Category:Armor Category:Season One Category:Story Line Category:Ianite Category:Team Ianite Category:CaptainSparklez Category:Mythology of the Mianite gods Category:Godly Artifacts